Days of the Old Republic I: Shalanna
by Psychopithicus
Summary: In the wake of the assault on Metarrid Leykott's space station, Jedi Padawan Shalanna Zolus begins to have doubts as to her master's moral integrity. When these doubts manifest themselves, Shalanna must choose between the Jedi Code and her own morals.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, all. Welcome to the first in a series of eight mini-sequels to "Dark Desires: an Old Republic Story". Each of these mini-sequels focuses on one of eight particular characters, each one representing a certain base class and setting up each protagonist's involvement in the TOR class storylines.**

**Side note: For complete understanding of characters and events referenced in this story and those following it, you may want to read "Dark Desires" before reading the DOTOR series.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own most of the characters in this story. Any other names of characters or planets are owned by Bioware and Lucasarts.**

**Days of the Old Republic I: Shalanna**

Chapter 1:

Deep within the ruined Jedi Temple on planet Dantooine, a young woman with her blonde hair tied into two buns sat upon the floor, meditating. As a devoted Padawan, this behavior was critical to her. As a Jedi, focusing on the Force was vital to her training.

And yet her meditation was troubled.

Her master, Ovan Zeeloss, had trained her for years. He had been a constant source of the guidance and training she needed. But a recent incident brought her master's integrity into question.

Her name was Shalanna Zolus. In recent days, she had allied herself with a fellow Jedi-in-training, her now-estranged older sister, and a Mirialan smuggler, all alongside her master. Their efforts were focused upon defeating a rogue Sith Lord who had been conducting experiments on a space station in the vicinity of the gas giant Yavin. Though the Sith Lord had been stopped, his experiments halted, Shalanna's mind was plagued with doubts and questions.

First, the smuggler—Jaxx Vorro, she believed his name was—had proved to be…obstinate. He was insistent upon remaining behind while the rest of the group went to fight. Master Zeeloss had countered that all should join in the fight, including Jaxx. When Jaxx refused, Master Zeeloss attempted to use the infamous Force technique commonly dubbed the "Jedi Mind Trick", seeking to manipulate the Mirialan's will to coerce him into fighting by their side. Though the attempt failed, the fact that it was launched in the first place brought surprise to Shalanna. Jedi did not seek to force others to fight on their behalf; rather, they sought to negotiate, something Jaxx had been doing prior to Master Zeeloss' mind trick attempt.

Second, the Sith Lord had hired a plethora of bounty hunters to safeguard his station. One of them was quite young, roughly around Shalanna's age. He had brutally beaten Shalanna, and to her horror, he seemed to actually be enjoying her pain. When she asked why, the hunter claimed that her master had slain his parents simply because they had refused to allow Master Zeeloss to take him into the Jedi Order. This could easily have been a lie, given that Shalanna had not sensed strength in the Force from that hunter. Her studies, however, had led her to the tale of Meetra Surik, also known as the Jedi Exile, who had been cut off from the Force following her decisions in the Mandalorian Wars nearly three hundred years ago. If the hunter spoke the truth, there was even more reason to doubt Master Zeeloss' dedication to the Jedi Code.

Third, the Sith Lord's apprentice—a hulking Sith Pureblood—had apparently been slain. By her master's hand or by his master, Shalanna knew not. Regardless of his killer, the Sith Pureblood's dying words to Shalanna were that she save his son. But, who was his son? She promised the dying Sith that she would, and Jedi never go back on her word. She confided to her master regarding this matter, and his words remained in her mind:

"_Leave it be, Shalanna_," he had said. "_Sith like him are a blight upon the galaxy. They deserve whatever fate awaits them._"

"There is no emotion," Shalanna whispered to herself, "there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death…there is the Force."

"That is the way of the Jedi," a voice came, and her grey-haired master entered. "We must follow the Code, and protect the galaxy."

Shalanna rose and gave a bow of respect to her master.

"Hello, Master Zeeloss," Shalanna said.

"Hello to you, too, Padawan," Zeeloss nodded. "I need you to come to the landing platform. A visiting Jedi from Taris wishes to speak with us."

"Of course, Master," Shalanna nodded as she followed her master outside. As they walked, they began to speak.

"Do you know of Taris, Shalanna?" Zeeloss asked.

"I have heard it mentioned many times," Shalanna replied, "but I know little of it."

"Once, three hundred years ago, Taris was considered the Coruscant of the Outer Rim," Zeeloss began. "But, during the Jedi Civil War, a Sith made the decision to destroy the entire planet. Not one building over two stories high was left standing, and millions of people were slain."

"That's horrible!" Shalanna remarked.

"Just as the Jedi seek to bring harmony to the galaxy," Zeeloss said, "the Sith seek to bring chaos. No Sith can be trusted, as they only serve themselves."

Shalanna kept quiet, knowing better than to question her master. Despite this, the thought of the dying Sith Pureblood was still etched into her memory.

"The Republic has endeavored to rebuild Taris," Zeeloss continued as they arrived at the landing platform, "but thanks to the Empire, progress has been slow. But, let us not dwell on the negative. Let us instead welcome our guests."

A ship landed on the platform, and the door opened. A brown-skinned humanoid with brown hair and golden, cat-like eyes emerged from the ship.

"Master Ryen," Zeeloss said to the Cathar. "A pleasure to meet you at last."

"Master Zeeloss," said Ryen, "the pleasure is mutual. And this must be your Padawan, Shalanna."

Shalanna again bowed respectfully.

"It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Master Ryen," Shalanna said.

"And yours as well," Ryen nodded.

"Tell me, Ryen," Zeeloss began, "why exactly have you come here? A cordial visit can be dangerous in these times."

"True," Ryen nodded, "but we aren't here for a cordial visit. Ashara?"

"Hang on a minute, Master!" a feminine voice called from within the ship. "The sedative is wearing off, and—hey, let go of my arm!"

A loud stream of growls and snarls burst from the ship, prompting Ryen to dash inside while Zeeloss and Shalanna could only look at one another in confusion. Ryen soon came out with two females; orange-skinned Togruta and a red-skinned Twi'lek, the latter having apparently tattooed her lekku with intimidating-looking patterns. Ryen and the Togruta held the Twi'lek's arms back, their efforts successful despite the Twi'lek's legs and head thrashing about in all directions, gnashing her teeth and bellowing out all manner of primal noises.

"Keep her steady!" Ryen commanded.

"That's not exactly going to be easy, is it?" the Togruta cried.

"What's going on?" Shalanna asked, only for the Twi'lek to suddenly lash her head towards the blonde-haired Padawan, screaming in a throaty voice as saliva spilled everywhere. "Er…is she all right?"

"Does she look all right?" the Togruta snapped.

"Calm yourself, Ashara," Ryen admonished before turning to Zeeloss. "Master Zeeloss, if you could help us sedate her?"

"Oh, of course," Zeeloss said, and with a wave of his hand, the Twi'lek's eyes dulled as she finally fell limp.

"Ugh, and I thought Rakghouls were crazy," Ashara muttered.

"What was that about?" Zeeloss asked.

"I believe it may be best explained while we take our feral guest to a room," Ryen suggested.

"A room?" Shalanna repeated, bewildered beyond words.

"As I said, I will explain everything," Ryen said. "Ashara and Shalanna, I believe that you can escort our guest without incident?"

"Not if the new sedative wears off," Ashara retorted.

Shalanna shot Ashara a slight glare of warning, attempting to silently admonish the Togruta for her rudeness, before looking back to the Masters.

"It shall be done," she said.

"Good," Ryen said. "Come, the explanation may be somewhat long."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own most of the characters in this story. Any other names of characters or planets belong to Bioware and Lucasarts.**

Chapter 2:

"So, Ryen, who is this Twi'lek?" Zeeloss asked as the Jedi traveled the corridors of the Jedi Temple, the Masters up front while Ashara and Shalanna carried the unconscious Twi'lek along.

"To be honest, we don't know her name," Ryen said. "She burst out of the swamps one day while Ocera and I were training a group of Padawans. We managed to restrain her, but not before she greatly injured half a dozen Padawans with only a broken vibroblade."

"Don't forget her teeth," Ashara added. "I still have the bite marks."

"How did she do this?" Zeeloss asked, Shalanna again giving Ashara a look.

"Once we restrained her, I could sense for certain that she was strong in the Force," Ryen said. "Instead of training her on Taris, we thought it best to bring her here to Dantooine, where she could be in a tranquil environment."

"You always did believe in first-hand experience," Zeeloss nodded. "While the Order direly needs new recruits, are you sure this…Twi'lek…can be trained? A child is already difficult to instruct in the way of the Jedi. An adult would be near-impossible."

"I am," Ryen replied. "She may be a feral, but she is a very quick learner. During her attack, one of the Padawans drew his lightsaber to defend himself. The Twi'lek took it from him, and then tried to assault Ashara with it."

"I can say one thing about her, she's good," Ashara remarked. "She used that stolen lightsaber as if she'd used it her whole life!"

"Interesting," Zeeloss said. They eventually came to a room with nothing but a bed within it. "I believe these should do as her quarters."

Shalanna and Ashara carried the Twi'lek into the bedroom, gently placing the red-skinned woman's body onto the bed. Ashara left immediately, but Shalanna stayed behind for a moment, placing her hand on the Twi'lek's arm.

"What happened to you?" she whispered. "How did you become this way?"

"Well, Master Zeeloss, I believe we should be off," Ryen said. "Ashara and I must return to Taris and resume her training."

"Of course. May the Force be with you," Zeeloss nodded, and Ryen left, his Padawan in tow. Zeeloss then looked to his own Padawan. "Shalanna?"

"Yes, Master?" Shalanna said.

"What do you make of this Twi'lek?" Zeeloss asked.

"I can sense that she is indeed strong with the Force," Shalanna answered, examining the Twi'lek as she spoke. "But, her rage…it is so strong. It will take much time for her to be taught the Jedi Way."

"You show excellent reasoning, Shalanna," Zeeloss said. "I want you to teach this Twi'lek how to speak Galactic Basic. I will instruct her in combat, and I will seek a master to teach her how to fully utilize the Force. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master," Shalanna bowed.

"Good," Zeeloss nodded. "Let me know of your progress."

Zeeloss left, and Shalanna looked back to the Twi'lek. She laid her hand on the Twi'lek's shoulder.

"Don't worry," Shalanna said. "I will teach you to the best of my ability."

The Twi'lek's purple eyes suddenly snapped open, and a crimson hand snatched Shalanna's arm. Shalanna gasped, the Twi'lek suddenly rising with a snarl. The red-skinned humanoid immediately wrapped her remaining hand around Shalanna's throat, quickly applying pressure. Shalanna, however, used the Force to push the Twi'lek back, the latter performing an agile flip and landing on all fours.

"Please, calm down," Shalanna pleaded. "I mean you no harm."

The Twi'lek only bared her teeth in a primal growl, beginning to pace back and forth, still walking on all fours. Evidently, she was studying Shalanna, attempting to assess whether or not the Padawan was a threat.

"My name is Shalanna Zolus, Padawan of the Jedi Order," Shalanna said.

The Twi'lek stopped and tilted her head, now wearing a perplexed expression. Noting this, Shalanna decided to adopt a different approach. She pointed to herself.

"Shalanna," she said simply.

The Twi'lek looked at her for a moment, and then pointed to herself.

"Yes?" Shalanna said. "What is your name?"

And then the Twi'lek spoke.

"Xyna," the Twi'lek said, voice ragged but nonetheless fully audible.

"Your name is Xyna?" Shalanna asked.

Again, the Twi'lek looked confused.

"Xyna," Shalanna began, "I am going to teach you how to live again. You aren't an animal, you are a sentient being."

Xyna tilted her head in the opposite direction, still bewildered at Shalanna's words.

"Can you try to walk like I do? Watch," Shalanna said, taking a few steps. "Now, you try."

Xyna blinked, trying to comprehend what Shalanna wanted from her.

"Please, try and walk like I did," Shalanna repeated.

Hesitantly, Xyna shifted her weight to her legs, slowly rising. She wobbled for a moment, taking a pair of shaky steps before falling. Fortunately, Shalanna caught her before Xyna could hit the ground.

"Don't be discouraged, you did well for your first try," Shalanna praised, but Xyna ignored her, shoving herself out of Shalanna's grasp and making another attempt at walking on two legs. This time, Xyna appeared to have mastered the art of walking, though a hint of wobbling remained.

"I walk," Xyna said, turning to Shalanna.

"Yes," Shalanna nodded, "you are indeed a quick learner…and persistent as well."

Xyna tilted her head, confused once again.

"I am going to teach you Galactic Basic," Shalanna said. "Are you ready to learn?"

"Learn?" Xyna repeated, and Shalanna nodded. "I learn."

And Shalanna began to truly enter her role as a teacher.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is actually the last chapter. If I didn't say it at the beginning, I'll say it now: these stories are going to be fairly short, but they'll serve their purpose.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own most of the characters in this story. Any other names of characters or planets are owned by Lucasarts and Bioware.**

Chapter 3:

Days passed, and eventually Shalanna sat with Xyna in the archives of the academy, the former continuing the latter's education in the language of sentients. Despite her primitive origins, the Twi'lek was a gifted individual. It took her two or three attempts to master a word, depending on its length. Her sentence structure had also vastly improved, as did her walking ability. The training saber on her back was proof of her induction into the Jedi Order, albeit as an apprentice.

"What's this?" Xyna asked, pointing to a word on a datapad. Shalanna was currently teaching Xyna to read.

"That says 'chronicler'," Shalanna said.

"What does it mean?" Xyna asked.

"A chronicler is someone who records knowledge throughout time," Shalanna explained. "Everything we've read here is the result of a chronicler's work."

"Really?" Xyna asked. "Why did he do it?"

"Because someone needs to record the history of our Order," Shalanna said.

"This is all so boring," Xyna said, resting her head in her hand. "I want to fight with a master again."

"Patience, Xyna," Shalanna admonished. "A Jedi must avoid battle, not seek it."

"Why?" Xyna lazily asked. "I want to fight someone."

A look of concern crossed over Shalanna's face. While Xyna had gained the ability to communicate in a comprehendible manner, her new ability revealed her rather violent nature. Shalanna's fellow Padawans could also attest to Xyna's lack of reverence to the Jedi Way.

"Hey, handsome!" Xyna called to a passing male Padawan. "You want to make babies?"

"Xyna!" Shalanna gasped.

The passing Padawan, meanwhile, took this opportunity to flee.

"Aww," Xyna pouted. "They never stay."

"Then maybe you should try to be more subtle," a voice advised.

A brown-haired Miraluka leaned on the wall beside them, identified by the stitched blindfold over where his eyes would be. Having just entered the room, he was now in a position to comment on the events that happened around him, seen through the power of the Force.

"Telonus?" Shalanna asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I like to come here frequently, to study the history of those who fought in the Jedi Civil War," answered the Miraluka. "And I prefer to be called 'Bindo'."

"So you're the one who's so fond of that old man from three hundred years ago that you took up his name?" Xyna asked.

"You could say that," Bindo said. "And I assume you're the feral Twi'lek who was brought in from Taris, and who can scare off most male Padawans with one flirtatious sentence."

"Hey, a girl has to get her fix," Xyna shrugged.

"Xyna, that's disgusting," Shalanna admonished.

"I grew up with animals, not people," Xyna said. "So sue me."

"Well…fair enough," Shalanna said. "I should go and speak to Master Zeeloss, to prepare for your sparring session."

"About time," Xyna smirked. "That's the best part of my training."

With a concerned glance at her Twi'lek student, Shalanna left, leaving Xyna and Bindo in the archives.

"So," Xyna said. "How do I make myself more subtle?"

"There are plenty of methods for flirting that don't involve outright asking if someone wants to make children with you," Bindo said.

"They don't want to make babies?" Xyna asked, apparently unable to understand the mentality of others.

"Uh…not necessarily," Bindo said. "To win someone over, you have to try a different approach. You can complement their attractiveness, or offer to do something for them. If you do that, your chances of getting what you want improve."

"Okay…thanks for the advice," Xyna said.

"You're welcome," Bindo smiled. "It's always nice to see someone who doesn't obey the Jedi Code as if it's sacred."

Bindo was about to leave, but Xyna spoke again.

"Hey, it's…Bindo, right?" she asked.

"Yes, why?" Bindo said.

"Well," Xyna began, "I've been…what's the word…sensing something a little strange lately. I feel like I can trust you with it, not Shalanna. She's nice, don't get me wrong, but she's far too uptight for her own good."

"I agree," Bindo nodded. "What exactly do you want to tell me?"

"It's about Master Zeeloss," Xyna said. "He feels…strange…somehow. Like he's different from the other Jedi Masters I've met so far. He keeps looking at me as if he wishes I wasn't here."

Bindo put a hand to his chin, contemplating on how to respond to this matter. Before he could make a suggestion, however, Shalanna returned.

"Xyna, Master Zeeloss wishes to speak with you," Shalanna said.

"Then why didn't he come himself?" Xyna asked.

"Because he had to prepare the training room," Shalanna said. "Xyna, you should show more respect for the masters of our Order."

"I would rather talk to people however I wish," Xyna shrugged. "But that's my opinion."

With that, Xyna got up and left, heading for the sparring chamber.

"I assume you'll be watching?" Bindo asked Shalanna.

"No, Master Zeeloss was quite clear," Shalanna shook her head. "He and Xyna are to duel without supervision."

"Something about that seems wrong," Bindo observed. "Regardless of what Master Zeeloss says, I think I'll be doing some supervision of my own."

"Telonus, wait!" Shalanna said, grabbing Bindo's arm. "You mustn't disobey the orders of a Jedi Master!"

"Have you not been considering doing the same?" Bindo asked. Noticing Shalanna's shocked reaction, he continued. "I've noticed how rarely you've been meditating since the incident aboard Metarrid Leykott's space station. And I heard what that bounty hunter said about Master Zeeloss…how the master killed his parents."

"But—" Shalanna began, but Bindo held up a hand to silence her.

"Let me finish," Bindo said. "We have all been noticing something strange in Master Zeeloss' behavior. We may not be Jedi Knights, and individually we may stand no chance against a Jedi Master…but together, we can prove that Master Zeeloss has, as you would say, 'fallen to the Dark Side'."

Shalanna was silent for a moment. She looked down at the floor.

"He is my master," she said simply.

"I know," Bindo said. "But even if you will not help your student, then I will."

Bindo left, leaving Shalanna alone in the archives.

* * *

><p>"Master Zeeloss," Xyna said upon greeting Shalanna's master. "Shall we spar?"<p>

Ovan Zeeloss stood on the opposite side of a rectangular room, facing away from Xyna. He was silent for a moment, then he turned to face the Twi'lek.

"I am afraid I have nothing more to teach you," Zeeloss said.

"Really?" Xyna asked, immediately becoming skeptical. "That seems odd. I'm supposed to be here to fight, aren't I?"

"Today, Xyna," Zeeloss said, "I am afraid not."

He drew and activated his lightsaber. Xyna removed her training saber from her back, adopting a fighting stance.

"What do you want with her, Master Zeeloss?" Bindo asked as he entered the room, his own training saber ready.

"If Xyna becomes a Jedi Knight, her dark presence will taint the Order," Zeeloss said. "I must cleanse her taint from the galaxy. Only then will the Jedi be able to triumph over the Sith Empire."

"You think I have a taint?" Xyna said. "Have you smelled your own body odor lately?"

"The disrespect you have for your elders is part of the taint you possess," Zeeloss sneered. "I must kill you before your taint spreads to the rest of the Order."

Zeeloss leapt into the air, lightsaber in hand, preparing to rain death down upon Xyna. The crimson Twi'lek, however, agilely rolled away. Bindo came forward, swinging forth his own training saber, only for Zeeloss to block it with his lightsaber.

"If you defend the taint, Telonus, then you have fallen to the Dark Side," Zeeloss said. "You must be cleansed as well!"

"As a Miraluka, I will have to disagree!" Bindo cried, shoving Zeeloss' lightsaber away and kicking the Jedi Master in the stomach.

Zeeloss stumbled back for a moment, mere seconds passing before he regained his composure. Xyna, however, quickly leapt upon his back with a furious cry, bringing her training saber down on Zeeloss' head. The Jedi Master, however, unleashed a blast of Force energy, launching Xyna off of his body and into a wall. Zeeloss advanced on her, prepared to strike, but Bindo came at him again. With a simple shove of his hand, however, the Force allowed Zeeloss to blow Bindo away. Zeeloss turned back to Xyna, the latter struggling to rise.

"It is regrettable that it came to this," Zeeloss said, "but the Order must be pure."

A large rock suddenly struck Zeeloss in the back, knocking him forward. Xyna took this opportunity to kick her former sparring partner in the chest with both feet, sending him onto his back. Zeeloss soon rose, turning to find the identity of the one who threw the rock.

It was Shalanna Zolus, his own Padawan.

"Master," Shalanna whispered, betrayal in her eyes. "Why?"

"I should be asking you that question, Shalanna," Zeeloss said. "You were my Padawan, one who obeyed every aspect of the Jedi Code! Why would you turn against your master?"

"I…I can't let you kill Xyna," Shalanna said. "She may be unpredictable, and she may indeed be touched by the dark side…but I sense good in her. She could become a valuable ally, but you only see a mad akk dog to be put out of its misery."

"Because she is one," Zeeloss growled.

"Master!" Shalanna cried. "How can you…?"

"Enough talking, let's kill this creep!" Xyna cried, lunging with her training saber, only to be again shoved away by a burst of Force energy.

"I took my concerns regarding her to the Jedi Council, and they told me I was being overzealous," Zeeloss began. "They always tell me I go too far in my attempts to better the Order. I have bled and killed for this Order, but my actions have always been condemned!"

"Then…it's true?" Shalanna murmured. "You killed a boy's parents because they refused to allow you to take him into the order?"

"Their attachment to their child prevented them from seeing the greater good," Zeeloss said. "I did what I had to do."

"You can't possibly justify orphaning a child!" Bindo snapped.

"I don't need to justify my actions," Zeeloss retorted. "I was so close to getting the child to become part of the Order, but he slipped away before I could take him to the original temple…the temple the Sith destroyed. The Empire must be destroyed!"

"Master, listen to yourself!" Shalanna pleaded. "You have fallen to the Dark Side!"

"How dare you speak to me in such a tone!" Zeeloss snapped. "I will prove that my actions are just! I will find a way to destroy the Sith, and restore true peace to the galaxy!"

Zeeloss deactivated his lightsaber as he stormed past his former Padawan, without bothering to give even a backward glance. Shalanna stared after him, eyes on the verge of tears. She fell to her knees, trying to suppress a sob. Xyna came and knelt next to her, Bindo laying a hand on her shoulder.

"He was more than my master," Shalanna choked. "He was like the father I never had."

"I'm sorry, Shalanna," Bindo said. "But don't try to contain your sadness. Just let it out. You'll feel better."

"But…I'll be—" Shalanna began, but Xyna cut her off.

"Breaking the Code?" she asked. "Don't worry about it. No one with a heart can stay calm after what you just went through."

Shalanna looked at Xyna for a moment, and then at Bindo. And then she began openly weeping. The days she knew as the Padawan of Master Ovan Zeeloss were no more. Now she was the former Padawan of a fallen Jedi. The irony was unbearable for her.

But as the tears parted way, she knew she had to move on.


End file.
